empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilleh
|link=User:Nilleh/Status legend|img_link= User:Nilleh/Status legend}} Secondary ability factory Build a secondary ability factory Rollback users Why do we have 4 rollback users that are like never here and dont contribute to this wikia? i know the only one that i know that does anything is dodo8 so im just curious as to how this happened? also can i be staff of this wiki im here almost 24/7 as i do not work and dont go to school and have so much free time to be a staff. Re Rollback Ah Thanks for the information... D4rthRex was staff to help Woolva adopt this wiki and does nothing here and has not been back since, Mihapro is a wiki admin for cityville and does nothing here except the image program he made, Moblitz left the wiki 22:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) because of little content in game, & Peter Lack's last edit was 04:09, July 20, 2011 and has not been back since. Just so you know :) yes thats right D4rthRex was originally a contributor when we first started the wiki and appears to have not been back almost since. Moblitz said he was taking some time off ( E&A game ) but i haven't heard from him since he said he was leaving for a while. ( even though i have messaged him ) Mihapro appears to have only contributed when the wiki had hardly any pages when we first started making it. but his priority's are obviously elsewhere @ cityville wikia due to being an admin there for a long time. and Peter Lack seems to have just stopped contributing. maybe we should request to jan1 to remove Mihapro, Peter lack & D4rthRex as they have not been active here for the longest and give Moblitz another month at least to see if he comes back as its only been a month for him unlike the other roll back users which have been inactive for a little longer. : *Peter Lack last logged in: 21:03, July 26, 2011 last edited: 09:09, July 20, 2011 *D4rthRex last logged in: 07:50, June 29, 2011 last edited: 07:44, June 21, 2011 *Mihapro last logged in: N/A as logges in on other wiki's last edited: 18:56, June 15, 2011 *Moblitz last logged in: 23:03, August 5, 2011 last edited: 23:30, August 5, 2011 coding? Do you know anything about coding and can help me fix my online status problem on page http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robert.Strongfox/Status and on page http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robert.Strongfox/Status_legend 01:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Thank you Nilleh hope all is well re: Hey thanks for fixin it for me :) omg lol you got it to work! i was baffled but i see you managed a work around for statusop :) Re:Goals sure ill do that in a minute :) On user page How do you remove the —Image © Zynga from the user info box? My image is made by me and i want to put —Image © (me) instead re Thanks so much status hmm i noticed since i srated using your way for the status thing they no longer flash like they should on user page :s Re: yes on your profile it should flash/blink like it dose here http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nilleh/Status_legend or dont you see the status's flash? Lol Goals as theres a new well a little old now but the new goals window? the icons dont change (only for goals that have been released since the new goal window) this is why no cross image appears when it says "Talk to Cross" for example but instead shows a half/full size image of the person it refers to inside the new goals window so whoever the "Talk to Cross" or "Talk to sarah" now fers to a bigger image instead of the small goal one. if you get that? anyhow maybe we should just list the cross image for "Talk to Cross" and ect ect how we used to list it? example the "Talk to Cross" refers to the bigger image next to the quote: (only for goals that have been released since the new goal window) re:2 yea might be chrome im on firefox so i cant see it :) yea thats right i cant read the questmanager.swf but im certain that it must read and define "talk to Cross" ect then it located the larger image and places it in the quest window. iv been trying to figure it out ever since zynga stopped using the character goal images and this is the only thing i can see working. and you wont notice due to finishing all goals that were released prior to the release of the quest manager but i still have some and they still use the old way how it was but new ones dont and end up with a bigger character image :) Parts When i get back from dinner i will add the rest of the pages for each individual part Re: Status: lol i dont mind either just leave it how it is :) we have a few problems but i dont know work arounds like the hide outline on tabbers it works fine yes but thats only for logged in users! if you log out your see the lines still Lol same with our name highlights in the recent activity only logged in users see them =P Goals Again so if we just use images such as for the quotes but on the goal templates use the secondary images i think will be best and thats what you have done all lone anyway i think :s lol :) :) heh same its getting late for me almost 1am ill be off in a minute well actually i might stay up its Wednesday now for me see if anything new comes in normally around 2am they update its meant to be war room release today as the leaderboards say. anyhow we shall see! :Bugger lol might go to sleep after all :) Next just quick if still here. not sure if this might interest you Template:Next :) Re: Next maybe i should stop thinking of more funky ways for the wiki Lol =P Re: Parts I updated each and every part that has a name, code # and source Empire stats? I really want to know how do I get my empire stats on my profile? How do I edit empire stats? How do I edit my empire stats? (I'm a noob at this type stuff) stuff Template:Next im not sure how to hide 1 another so that when using on a goal start page or end you could just show 1. i have tried with the #if and #ifeq tag but dosent seem to work :s also now that parts have there own pages Template:Part could be updated to link each part to there own page instead of just "Parts" anyhow nothing urgent just when ever you have free time maybe at the weekend :) edit: Also is it possible as Template:Unitlist auto adds to braacks ect pages can we have if class is defined on Template:Unitlist ie carrier class can it be auto added to Carriers page ? not all class pages are created yet but if theres a way to auto add it using this then we can create the rest :) the links to class pages are on Combat. tables might need to differ depending on how it could auto add :) i made all the class icons on iteminfo template linkable anyhow in case you can do it :) Hey Greg, On the Flying Fortress Bomber page, do you by chance know if there was ever a Dark Alliance Bomber ever created for us to create or purchase? I know they show it in the intro movie, and I've been playing EA for quite some time now, but I didn't start at the very beginning of it all. I figured I'd ask you to see if you knew since I see you making a lot of edits and such. Later ₩indrazor 18:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Template:part thanks for updating it i notice you only did the images i have tried doing the links for the rest the actually name links so they go link to there page instead of parts i figured out most but some don't as i don't understand the code nearer the top of the template :) Field_Repairs_I example 1 works and others im not sure :s update i added to Template:MainArticle to auto add category to the page its placed on which we only really use for events so it will say event at the end :) and also on the Template:Iteminfo i added available on: for date item is available and i also added Type: which you only need to add "Military" that will also auto add category :) Battle Blitz Just Told To Me Via Support: Jaaziel L.: Looks like this feature wasn't supposed to go live yet. I have just been informed that its been pushed back. Re: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Blitz & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/War_Room & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/PVP_Token & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Blitz_Prize_Machine all need to have the Slow Roll Out! box removed New Ideea for the Wiki I have a ideea. Let's create the weapons page! We will tell there wich unit use them, and others. Example: Rocket Launchers: Ekranoplan, The hemmarhead. What do you think?Dodo8My talk page 07:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: good work on the Part template :) much easier now! yea i think as you learned better coding you added a new style on top of old style of what was there previous which is most probably why i couldn't understand the top part =P on the next template when you say formatting i assume you mean how it looks when its working? i have tried many ways anyhow on visual and none seem to work to make it look better having more than 1 next goal listed i added a option to adjust the width of the template by % but it makes it ridiculously bigger than what the previously would be :S maybe just forget about it and keep how we display it already :) Do u have the experimental shipyard? How did u get it? Weapons Whaddaya say?Dodo8My talk page 15:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Changelog Added September 15th changelog http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/September_15_2011_Changelog Please change the changelog on main page to fit the correct changelog RE: Yes, me too, I'm busy with the school. I would created the pages myself, but...you know. Dodo8My talk page 05:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:flash Revision same as you :) even though i have the feature :s Re: yea i saw people taking screen shots a few days ago of being able to build the new units :s i think there dev pics :/ i was just about to make the campaign template all class images linkable until i saw | width=51px | }|Army| } |Airship|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Artillery-icon.png| } |Soldiers|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Soldiers-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Navy| }|Airship|file:Carrier-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Carrier-icon.png| } |Gunboat|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Carrier-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Air| }|Airship|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Airship-icon.png| } |Battleship|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Fighter-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|Army| } |Airship|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Artillery-icon.png| } |Soldiers|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Soldiers-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Navy| }|Airship|file:Carrier-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Carrier-icon.png| } |Gunboat|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Carrier-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Air| }|Airship|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Airship-icon.png| } |Battleship|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Fighter-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|Army| } |Airship|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Artillery-icon.png| } |Soldiers|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Soldiers-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Navy| }|Airship|file:Carrier-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Carrier-icon.png| } |Gunboat|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Carrier-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Air| }|Airship|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Airship-icon.png| } |Battleship|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Fighter-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|Army| } |Airship|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Artillery-icon.png| } |Soldiers|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Soldiers-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Navy| }|Airship|file:Carrier-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Carrier-icon.png| } |Gunboat|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Carrier-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Air| }|Airship|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Airship-icon.png| } |Battleship|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Fighter-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|Army| } |Airship|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Artillery-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Soldiers-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Artillery-icon.png| } |Soldiers|file:Tank-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Soldiers-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Navy| }|Airship|file:Carrier-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Battleship|file:Carrier-icon.png| } |Gunboat|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Battleship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Gunboat-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Carrier-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| }|Air| }|Airship|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Fighter|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Bomber|file:Airship-icon.png| } |Battleship|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Gunboat|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Carrier|file:Fighter-icon.png| }|Tank|file:Airship-icon.png| }|Soldiers|file:Bomber-icon.png| }|Artillery|file:Fighter-icon.png|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Lol ill spend some time on it 2night as there is loads to go through haha ~~ Re:Campaign ahh ok kool :) i tried to add a option so we could list each battles name but couldnt get it so its all inline like before :( example can be seen here Cape Pleasant but need to somehow let it all join together again :s edit: new goal Gaining Allies looks like these goals are gonna happen allot by just changing the reward :/ not sure how to list them if say the previous goal goes expired. there is a new revision 29288 no level increase but honor and infamy now increased to level 99. theirs a new motd for the higher new units. and i also notice a new research template06 so might be for new units. also there will be a new event... Welcome to Nilleh's Talk Page weird that the motd for experimental shipyard seems to be